


Hallo, Trouble!

by There_Was_A_Star_Danced



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, Post RE-6, Sharing a Bed, making breakfast, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Star_Danced/pseuds/There_Was_A_Star_Danced
Summary: "Leon winced as sunlight slanted in and hit his eyes. He must have forgotten to close the window blinds last night. Dang.He started to shift when a weight tugged on his arm, and he stopped, opening his eyes wider. Ada was laying on his arm, her back turned to him now, since she usually rolled in her sleep. He smiled and lifted a hand to slide her silky black hair behind her ear.Oh. Well, hello, trouble. Guess last night wasn't a dream, after all."
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Hallo, Trouble!

The street was silent and dark. The streetlight outside this particular apartment had broken long ago and had never been fixed. It wasn’t exactly the best part of town, but it worked.

An inconspicuous car slid into the garage and was locked in. Heels clicked on cement as Ada Wong slowly made her way to the door and, pulling a key out of her glove, unlocked it and let herself in. She slipped up the stairs like a shadow, her heels quieted by the thin carpet on the floor. In due course, she reached another door, the paint slightly worn, but not peeling, and unlocked that door. 

It was dark inside the room, only having the moon shining through the window to let her know where she was. It was no trouble, she’d worked in less light. In a soft move, she’d kicked off her heels and slid noiselessly through the two-room apartment. In no time at all, she’d reached the bedroom and had quietly opened the door. 

Light shone through the window over a bed, and the figure of a sleeping man in it, his chest rising and falling with steady, deep, regularity. He didn’t seem to have noticed her at all. 

She changed into a silk nightdress quickly and moved towards the bed again. 

She stopped as she reached the edge of it and stared for a moment at the man in it. His ash-brown hair was tousled in sleep, the shadow of a beard on his chin, his face finally relaxed, and eyelids draped over the most enchanting blue in the universe. And, somehow, the only word her mind conjured to describe him was “cute.” Not a word most people would apply to world-famous government agent Leon S. Kennedy. Ah well. The world didn’t see this side of him. That was her prerogative. Or maybe it was her privilege. 

With a soft smile, she pulled back the cover and slipped in. Almost immediately, Leon tensed and stirred, eyes opening groggily. Ada quickly reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, shushing him softly. 

“Ada?” Leon grumbled, voice still rough. 

“It’s me. I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.” 

Leon grunted. “‘Back to sleep,’ she says. Gave me a heart attack.” He shifted around a little and slid an arm down next to her pillow. 

She settled into his arm and leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to that time.”

Leon grunted again, eyes already closed as he loosely draped an arm over her waist. 

“Be here in the morning?” He mumbled. 

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

There was silence for a moment, and then a loud sigh came from Leon as his eyes opened fully. 

“You’re such a comforting wife, Ada. You always know what to say to put your poor worrying husband at ease.” 

“I try,” Ada chuckled, running her hands up his arms and into the hair at the back of his head. “Now, Mr. Kennedy, why don’t you hold me, and if you hold me tight enough, I’ll stay all night.” 

His grip around her tightened and brought her close, even as his eyes began to blink slowly again. 

“That a challenge, Mrs. Kennedy?” He grumbled. 

Ada smiled. “Call it a promise.” 

His eyes closed. “M’Kay. Love you.” 

Ada caught her breath. She could feel her heart beating a little faster, and she smiled, pressing herself into him. That’s how it always was with them. He could so easily say what often took her months and a near-death experience to work up the nerve to say aloud. Not that it mattered to Leon. He understood the way her mind worked. He knew she found other ways to say it when she wasn’t feeling so … courageous? She wasn’t sure that was the word. 

There weren’t many who could quantify their relationship. Honestly, only five people in the world, including themselves, knew about it. They’d shared rings, but they stayed in their respective boxes in a drawer in the apartment. And there was only one piece of paper, buried in a church somewhere that claimed Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong as belonging to each other. 

Ada’s eyes began to blink sleepily. She could hear her husband’s heart in her ear, beating steadily and slow. She always felt so tiny next to him, although they were similar in height. But when he held her like this, she felt small. She felt secure. She felt… safe. 

* * *

Leon winced as sunlight slanted in and hit his eyes. He must have forgotten to close the window blinds last night. Dang. 

He started to shift when a weight tugged on his arm, and he stopped, opening his eyes wider. Ada was laying on his arm, her back turned to him now, since she usually rolled in her sleep. He smiled and lifted a hand to slide her silky black hair behind her ear. 

_Oh. Well, hello, trouble. Guess last night wasn’t a dream, after all._

It was quite an adventure being married to Ada Wong. You never quite knew where you were from one moment to the next with her. Sometimes you wouldn’t see her for months only to have her drop down across from you in a coffee shop. Sometimes she called you regularly every day to check-in. Sometimes…

**_“Leon, there’s something I need to tell you. Ada Wong is dead.”_ **

Sometimes you heard she was dead, and your heart fell through your feet, but you had to keep moving because you had to do your job. And then you find out she’s alive and, as she always seemed to do, had provided you miraculously with everything you needed.

And then sometimes she just shows up next to you, sleeping peacefully in your arms. He shook his head. Yeah, there was no telling what came next with Ada Wong. 

Very gently, he slid his arm out from under her and got out of bed. As much as he’d love to stay put and admire her, he had a feeling he’d need breakfast before he could take whatever explanation she’d give him this time. Placing a gentle kiss to her exposed shoulder, he turned and shuffled out to the living area to make breakfast. 

* * *

A few minutes later, when Ada opened her eyes, she was greeted with the smell of coffee and bacon. She smiled. Always thinking, that man. 

She slid out of bed and stood. Shivering a little, she reached out a hand and grabbed his discarded button-down, slipping it over her shoulders. She didn’t button it up, it wasn’t cold enough for that, but having something over her shoulders helped. 

A sudden country guitar sound came from the other room, and she rolled her eyes. Trust Leon to be listening to some old-timey twang, as she dubbed it. She went to the doorway of the bedroom and stood for a moment, watching him. 

**“Woke up this mornan’, happy as could be. Looked out my window, and what did I see?”** he sang along with the song, popping open the oven door to check the bacon. 

**“A comin’ up my sidewalk, just as plain as day, well here comes trouble that I never thought I’d see when you went away!”** Sliding to the refrigerator, he opened it and removed some tortillas and a block of cheese. 

**“Hallo, Trouble! Come on in. Ya talk about heartaches, where n’a world ya been? I ain’t had the miseries since you been gone. Well, hello, trouble, trouble, trouble, welcome home!”** His head bobbed a little, shaking the strands loose to fall into his face during the instrumental. He grated the cheese expertly and reached a hand over to stir the scrambled eggs in the pan on the stove. There was no doubt about it, Leon could handle a kitchen as efficiently as he managed his weapons on a mission. 

Ada smirked. _How did I get so lucky?_

**“We’ll make a pot o’ coffee, and you can rest your shoes. You can tell me them sweet lies, and I’ll listen to you.”**

Ada winced a little. That was truer than perhaps it should be. But he never seemed to hold a grudge that their jobs often landed them on opposing sides. And whatever happened, they never let their jobs get in the way of protecting each other. He’d once described their relationship as “nothing business, you understand, just personal.” They’d been just a little drunk on something, wine, or the feeling of relaxing together she couldn’t tell then or now. 

**“For I’m just a little part of all the life you live. But I’d rather know a little bit o’ trouble than to never know the love you give!”**

This Ada couldn’t let slide. 

“That’s a little bit rude, don’t you think? After all, we’ve run into each other far too often for you to be ‘a little part’.” She smirked at him, placing her hands on her hips. 

Leon, glancing up, grinned and didn’t respond except to toss her a wink and finish the song. 

**“Hallo, Trouble! Come on in. Ya talk about heartaches, where n’a world ya been? I ain’t had the miseries since you been gone. Well, hello, trouble, trouble, trouble, welcome home!”**

“A fine welcome, I must say,” Ada commented. But there was no heat in it. 

“Chop up the tomatoes?” He motioned with his head toward a few tomatoes and a knife on the cutting board at the table. 

“What are you making?” she asked, moving to help him. 

“Breakfast burritos. I seem to remember you liked them.”

“I like yours. Do you have peppers I can chop up too?” 

He dropped a kiss on her head and a produce bag on the table at the same time. 

“Don’t worry about the onions, I did those first.” 

“Wonderful. I hate crying.” 

“I know. So I cried for you.” 

“My hero.”

“What can I say? Husband’s prerogative.” 

“Mmm.” 

They fell into a companionable silence as they worked, Leon reaching over to start another song on his phone. 

**“Love is a burning thing, and it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire.”** Ada snorted as she cut. She could hear Leon chuckle behind her, but he didn’t stop the song. He even started to sing along with it.

**“I fell into a burning ring of fire! I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire.”** A cup of coffee appeared at Ada’s elbow, prepped just how she liked it. She hadn’t seen him drop it off.

**“The taste of love is sweet when hearts like ours meet. I fell for you like a child, oh, but the fire went wild.”** She finished up the veggies and came to stand next to him, sliding the fruits of her labor into the pan with the caramelizing onions. Her hips unintentionally started swinging to the beat, and she hummed along with the instruments. 

**“I fell into a burning ring of fire! I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire.”** Leon nudged her shoulder and smiled, and Ada realized she was singing with him. She stumbled on the words a moment, and then picked them back up. This was Leon, after all. 

The sound of the Mexican trumpets faded out, and silence came over them again. 

“How long can you stay?” Leon asked the question casually, picking up his cup of coffee to sip at it. 

Ada shrugged. “How long do you want me?”

Leon snorted. “I married you, Ada. Thought that made how long I wanted you clear.” 

“Maybe I want to hear you say it.” 

“So it can not make any difference again?” His tone was low, controlled. 

Ada shivered a little. 

“It hurts, you know,” he added. 

Ada didn’t answer but just stared at the pan in front of her. 

Some of the onions must not have been cooked through.

Leon sighed. 

“I’m not going back on anything. I’m too stubborn and too stupid, I guess. And too-” he stopped. Then he sighed again and went back into it. 

“I’m not even going to ask for more than you can give. Want to, but I won’t. But Ada-” he turned suddenly and took her shoulders, turning her to face him. “Don’t ask me to keep wounding myself for you. Don’t ask me to tell you to stay when you’re only going to leave again. I’m not strong enough to keep abusing my pride, Ada, no man is.” 

He let go of her shoulders, dropping his hands to only cup her elbows. They were quiet, waiting while his words settled between them. Gently, he leaned up and kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Am I asking too much? To know that the next time you ask me to tell you to stay, you’ll mean it?” 

Ada sighed and shook her head. 

“But Leon, I do mean it. Every time.” 

His brow furrowed in confusion and she smiled softly. _You’re so cute when you’re confused, Leon._

“Leon, I married you too. I want to stay as much as you want me to. But there’s always another job, always someone who has some leverage or who needs something done. And there are your missions too. You know how easy it is for our jobs to go deeper and longer than we ever thought possible. Believe it or not, I don’t actually want to hurt you. But I guess being… married makes me selfish. Or maybe just stupid. I keep thinking that this time will be different, but it never is.” 

He was smiling at her now. A soft, almost sad smile. It blurred slightly.

Those onions were definitely not fully cooked.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry.” His thumb came up and wiped a tear away from her cheek. 

“Onions,” she shook her head. 

Leon’s smile became brighter, and he pulled her into his chest. 

“Nah. It’s the peppers. They always make me cry while they’re cooking. The bullies.” 

Ada huffed a laugh and nodded. They stood in silence for a minute. 

“Ada?” Leon asked, his voice low.

“Yes?”

“Let’s make a deal. No more abusing our pride. And no more making promises we can’t keep. Let’s just live how we keep living through these apocalypses.”

“Fighting like cats and dogs?” 

“Hey!” 

She laughed and pulled back to look him in the face. “I’m sorry, go ahead.” 

“I meant, let’s just keep doing our jobs, and enjoying the time we do get.” Leon cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumb along her chin. 

“So instead of moving forward, we move back?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He hummed. “Let’s think of it more as course-correcting. Okay?” 

She was silent for a minute, thinking. Then she nodded. “Okay.” 

He smiled and leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers. 

And at that moment, there was the sound of a miniature explosion from the oven. 

They both jumped and looked at it. Leon grimaced. 

“Oh. Oops. Burnt bacon. Want to open some windows? Don’t want the fire alarm going off.” 

Ada nodded and went to open the few windows in the apartment. At the same time, Leon shifted the eggs and vegetables to cool burners and pulled out the bacon to dispose of it. In only a minute or two, the burnt bacon smell was dissipating, and a new batch was beginning in the oven. Together they separated the ingredients to their tortillas and covered their meal with the lids from the pans to keep it warm. 

“Well,” Ada sighed, “we have a few minutes. What should we do?” 

Leon grinned and reached behind her for his phone. “I got an idea or two.” 

**“Woke up this mornan’, happy as could be. Looked out my window, and what did I see? A comin’ up my sidewalk, just as plain as day, well here comes trouble that I never thought I’d see when you went away!”**

Ada laughed and shook her head as the music began, and Leon grabbed her hand to pull her into a waltz with him. 

**“Hallo, Trouble! Come on in. Ya talk about heartaches, where n’a world ya been? I ain’t had the miseries since you been gone. Well, hello, trouble, trouble, trouble, welcome home!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Angst in my fluff fic? It's more likely than you think.  
> Apologies for the blatant country twang in the writing of the country songs, but I couldn't bring myself to write it any differently. I don't think I have to explain "Ring of Fire" to anyone, but the one you might not know is the title of this fic, "Hello, Trouble," by Buck Owens.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
